


The President of Emo

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, obama - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eyeliner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have called you here today, because I am the President of the United States of America, most powerful man in the world, and you... you are the so-called 'President of Emo'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The President of Emo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, so this is ANOTHER shitty joke fic, bc I was browsing through the badmcrfics tumblr, and the owner wanted a crack fic that wasn't about the band, so I decided to write it, because the actual fics I'm writing are going nowhere at the moment. SO yeah, this is just for a laugh.
> 
> Oh, and sorry that it takes so long to get into it, but I'm tired of short shitty fics, like, why can't we have long shitty fics instead?

It was an ordinary day for Gerard Way. Well, every day was pretty ordinary for him, since the band decided to split up, but this seemed to be particularly ordinary. He woke up, woke his wife up, got their daughter ready for school, and then dropped her off. He returned home, and sifted through the mail. That was when things became slightly less ordinary.

* * *

 

_Dear Mr. Way,_

_You have been asked to attend a meeting with the President, this Sunday._

_We kindly await your response,_

_Katie Johnson, Personal Secretary to Mr. Obama._

* * *

Gerard was extremely confused. He had no idea what the  _President_ of all people wanted to do with him. If it had been the president of a record company, or a comic book house... but it wasn't. It was _the_ President. Of the mother fucking  _United States._ How did he even know who Gerard was? 

**

He waited until Lindsey had returned home from work, before explaining his situation.

"So, Lindsey, um, I got a letter today..." he didn't know how to continue; how could he?

"Go on," she replied with a laugh.

"It was from the President. Of the U.S.A. He wants me to meet with him on Sunday, and -"

"OH MY GOD, THE PRESIDENT OF OUR COUNTRY? ARE YOU SERIOUS? GERARD, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE WHITEHOUSE, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT BANDIT FINDS OUT ABOUT ALL THE GAY THINGS YOU DID WITH FRANK, NEVER FORGET." Gerard paled at Lindsey's words, and began making preparations to go to D.C.

* * *

Gerard flew into D.C. on the day before he was due at the Whitehouse, just in case. He needed to be prepared to meet Obama. He spent two hours, before leaving for the meeting, perfecting his eyeliner - he wasn't called emo Jesus for nothing, you know. 

**

A car was sent to the hotel that Gerard was staying at, so that he didn't get lost on the way to the most important meeting of his life (except maybe that one '''band meeting''' where he ended up covering Frank's dick in ketchup). A scary looking security guard sat next to him, and kept muttering things into his walkie-talkie, like 'the emo is secured".

**

Gerard was lead up the steps into the Whitehouse. His hands were all clammy, and he didn't know what to say. The President was standing in front of him. And he was perfect. So perfect. Like, literally everything Gerard's teenage dreams had been full of. The President beckoned Gerard to go into a room, and then shut the door behind him.

"Now, let me get straight to the muh-fuckin' point, GerAHRD, you are the emo Jesus, therefore I want you to give me a make-over, and I will pay you. In whatever you desire. Gerard was secretly thinking about the President sucking him off, but he couldn't say anything, except, "Okay, Mr. President. I'll make you emo, and then you have to do me a favour." 

**

Two hours later, Obama's eyes were lined with the darkest black eyeliner that he could steal from his wife, and his mouth was on Gerard Way's dick. 

 

~The end~


End file.
